


Blessed

by aldiara



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Margaret reflects on her relationships. Late season 2.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

It’s odd to think – and gaol does seem to make one contemplative – but between these damp and reeking stone walls, there’s hardly anything that Margaret can regret.

Not her two girls, her sunshine Lucy and her firebrand Charlotte, both of them burning bright enough to sear away all grime. 

Not Will, her rock and sternly smiling strength, not another man like him if you scoured the whole damn world; not her sweet Jacob, so much like his da.

Certainly not Nancy Birch: the truest, fiercest love a girl could have, and count herself so lucky.

No, no regrets for her.


End file.
